DEDE GEMES
by heoneypeach
Summary: Keseruan para adik kelas yang baru aja merasakan awal awal masa Sekolah Menengah Atas serta kejadian tak terduga bersama sang kakak kelas gatau diri yang doyan daun muda alias dede gemes. -Kita lihat, Dek Kim Mingyu, apa kamu bener belok atau gua harus berjuang buat ngebelokin kamu.- TAGS: WONWOO, MINGYU, MEANIE, UKE!MINGYU SASSY!MINGYU
1. Chapter 1

**_PROLOG_**

.

.

.

.

"Eh, Jeon. Liat deh. Yang tinggi itu lumayan tuh!."

"Yang mana?"

"Itu yang _name tag_ nya warna Hijau stabilo."

"Oh, yang rada keling itu. Boleh boleh deh, ya sedikit meleset dari tipe ideal gua lah, Jun."

Anak laki laki berwajah emo itu emfokuskan pandangan pada sang target. Kelopak matanya semakin menyipit seolah ia memikirkan sesuatu.

 _'Kita lihat, Dek Kim Mingyu, apa kamu bener belok atau gua harus berjuang buat ngebelokin kamu.'_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

Mingyu ketiduran di perpustakaan dan baru bangun setelah kepalanya dielus elus seseorang. Eh, tunggu!

"Dek, bangun. Udah bel masuk loh." Suaranya lembut, dalam, sedikit mirip sama tokoh anime yang biasa Mingyu tonton deh pokoknya. Suaranya ganteng banget!

"Hm, sebentar lagi kak." Mingyu menggeliat dari posisinya dan kini membelakangi sang empunya suara.

 _1_

 _2_

 _3.._

"Eh?! Kakak siapa?!"

" _Ekhem_ , nama gua Wonwoo. Jeon Wonwoo. Sekarang, lebih baik lu ke kelas deh."

"Oh, iya kak! Makasih banyak ya kak udah ngebangunin aku!"

Mingyu panik dan langsung ngibrit ke kelasnya. Ia bahkan lupa kalo buku pinjeman sama ponsel canggihnya ketinggalan di perpustakaan. Wonwoo yang ngeliat barangnya Mingyu ketinggalan, cuman bisa geleng geleng kepala sambil menyimpan kedua benda itu ke dalam ranselnya.

.

.

.

.

.

"Duh, dimana ya tadi aku naronya?! Kok ga ada sih?!"

Pas Mingyu lagi ribet ngobrak ngabrik perpustakaan atas ijin sang penjaga, tiba tiba bahu Mingyu ditepuk seseorang.

"Eh! Kak Wonwoo. Kenapa masih ada disini? Kan udah bel pulang."

Tidak menjawab, wonwoo malah membuka isi ranselnya. Mingyu bingung dan selanjutnya anak laki laki tinggi itu melotot sambil berteriak girang. Ternyata, Wonwoo mengangkat iPhone berwarna _rose gold_ dan sebuah buku bersampul merah.

"WOAH! DIMANA KAK WONWOO MENEMUKAN PONSELKU?!"

"Lu ninggalin ini pas ketiduran mungkin." Wonwoo mengedikkan bahu lalu menyerahkan ponsel dan buku pinjaman Mingyu.

"WOAH! AKU MEMANG TELEDOR. MAKSIH BANYAK YA KAK. BESOK AKU—" belum selesai nyerocos, Wonwoo melengos pergi dari perpustakaan itu. Gayanya sih diem diem sok cool ala drama drama gitu deh, lalu Mingyu dengan tidak elitnya pamit pada sang penjaga perpustakaan dan berlari mengejar Wonwoo yang sudah berjalan duluan di lorong sekolah. Dan adegan berikutnya kalian pasti tau.

"Kak Wonwoo! Tunggu! Aku belum selesai ngomong!"

Wonwoo berhenti, Mingyu juga ikutan berhenti, tapi jarak mereka agak berjauhan. Angin sore bertiup, duh persis adegan drama banget.

"Omong omong, koleksi _Boku No pico_ lu banyak juga. Oh iya, gua juga lagi ngikutin _Love sick the series._ "

Wonwoo lanjut berjalan dan kata katanya barusan sukses membuat Mingyu tidak bisa tidur semalaman.

.

.

.

.

"Tidak apa apa kalau kau itu gay, karena aku juga begitu. Kau cukup lumayan untuk menjadi—"

Wonwoo mendekatkan wajahnya kearah Mingyu yang mulai terpojok. Demi celana dalam Seungkwan yang karena longgar dimana mana! Wonwoo terlihat sangat… _404 error not found_. Mingyu tidak dapat menjelaskannya.

" _Uke_ gua."

Dan Wonwoo sukses mencuri ciuman kecil dari bibir Mingyu. Si tinggi sudah merah padam semenjak Wonwoo memojokan dirinya dengan suara maskulin itu. Walaupun Mingyu juga suka menonton hal hal yang belok, tapi ia sama sekali belum terpikirkan untuk bisa melakukannya secara harfiah. Terlebih, jadi _uke_ katanya?

.

.

.

.

"Eh, Jun. Mau gua kenalin ga sama teman sekelasnya Mingyu? Lumayan loh. Anak pertukaran dari Anshan."

"Boleh tuh. Nanti _calling calling_ aja."

"Berapa bayaran yang gua dapet kalo kalian bisa jadi?"

"Lu kayak baru kenal gua tiga hari aja sih. Masalah itu mah gampang."

" _I Love you so much_ Moon jones Junhee."

"Aku juga benci dirimu, Jeon terong Wonwoo."

.

.

 **TO BE CONTINUED/ END?**

 **A/N: REVIEW BANYAK SAMA DENGAN LANJUT :") DAN SAYA MENCOBA OUT OF THE BOX DAN MENJADIKAN MEMBER SEVENTEEN SERBA OOC DISINI :") SIAPA SUKA UKE!MINGYU? GUA!**

 **BOKU NO PICO ITU ANIME YAOI, KALO LOVE SICK ITU FILM GAY THAILAND YANG PUNYA BANYAK SERIESNYA.**

 **PENASARAN KELANJUTANNYA? YUK DI FOLLOW, FAVS, AND REVIEW!**

 **PARDON FOR ANY TYPOS COZ THIS IS NON BETA FANFICT :")**

 **AT LAST, MIND TO REVIEW?**

 ** _SINCERELY_**

 ** _NAN GWISHIN KKUM KKOTTO :* /AEGYO/_**

 ** _ALHAM BASKORO_**


	2. HARI PERTAMA SEKOLAH

**.Hari pertama.**

Harusnya, pagi ini Mingyu masih bisa tidur dengan nyenyak diatas kasurnya. Ditemenin sama selimut, guling, dan bantal boneka pikachu kesayangannya. Apalagi _air conditioner_ di kamarnya berfungsi dengan baik dan kondisi cuaca diluar agak mendung. Pokoknya cuaca mendukung banget lah. Tapi, itu hanya sebatas kata 'harusnya'

Nyatanya, pagi ini Mingyu disibukkan dengan berbagai tetek bengek menyangkut kehidupan di awal sekolah yang baru. Persiapan untuk masa orientasi, persiapan mental kalau kalau kakak kelas di sekolah barunya itu tidak bisa berkompromi dengan dirinya yang agak rempong. Ayolah, Mingyu tidak se-rempong yang kalian bayangkan.

"Ibu, kaus kakiku yang warnanya biru kemana? Harusnya ada di atas meja belajarku pagi ini."

"Ini sayang, sudah ibu siapkan bersama sepatumu." Itu ibunya Mingyu yang menyahut dari lantai bawah rumah mereka.

.

.

.

 _Gedebag, gedebug, gedebag, gedebug._

 _._

 _._

 _._

Itu suara Mingyu turun dari tangga langkah kakinya yang nggak nyantai.

"Kak Taehyung jangan lupa nanti anterin aku tepat jam setengah delapan. SETENGAH DELAPAN."

"Siap, anak bujang."

"Jangan lupa juga _bento_ ku harus ada tomat _cherry_ nya—" Mingyu gabung bersama ibu dan adik paling kecilnya; Minseo di meja makan, sedangkan Taehyung masih sibuk menata nasi bento pesenan adik bongsornya yang satu itu.

"—Oh iya ibu, kemarin aku dikasih tau sama Myungho, katanya nanti disuruh bawa balon helium untuk pembukaan hari orientasi."

"Iya, sayang nanti suruh Taehyung beli di jalan."

"Tapi Minseo pasti mau, benar kan Minseo?"

"Kita beli warna merah jambu ya, kak!"

" _Assa_!"

"Mingyu, nanti jangan macam macam sama teman baru kamu ya. Jaga sikap, kamu itu udah bujangan." Titah sang ibu mutlak tanpa ada yang bisa menolak, termasuk Mingyu yang mengangguk lucu sambil minum susunya.

"Gimana kamu nggak bongsor, umur segini aja masih nyusu." Itu Taehyung yang ikutan nimbrung setelah bento pesenan Mingyu selesai.

"Aku kan masih masa pertumbuhan jadi wajar kalo aku butuh nutrisi." Di sekitar bibirnya Mingyu bahkan masih ada jejak susu putih, dan dia langsung menyambar kembali nasi gorengnya.

"Iya deh, anak ibu yang ganteng." Potong sang Ibu tercinta, beliau pikir percakapan ini tidak akan selesai jika ada yang terus mengajak Mingyu bicara. Adab makan nomer satu yang dijunjung tinggi keluarga Kim; makan dengan tenang.

.

.

.

"Ibu, aku sudah selesai. Terima kasih makanannya! Nasi goreng ibu enak sepergi biasa." Diakhiri dengan seteguk lagi susu, Mingyu segera beranjak dari meja makan. Mingyu melangkah lebar lebar menuju ruang tamu. Di sofa depan sudah ada ransel hijau tosca miliknya dan totte bag etude house. Jangan tanya kenapa Mingyu mau pakai totte bag berwarna peach itu karena memang hanya totte bag itu yang muat untuk menyimpan alat alat masa orientasinya.

"Ibu!" Teriak Mingyu, kedua bahunya yang lebar kini sudah tersampir ransel hijau tosca kesukaannya.

Sang ibu datang dari arah dapur dengan menggenggam sebuah kotak makan ala jepang. "Kamu lupa membawa bento-mu. Jangan dibiasakan ah, nanti terus terusan ceroboh gitu nggak bagus."

"Nah, itu yang aku mau. Ibu tau aja. Saaaayaaaaang ibu~" pekik Mingyu lalu menerjang ibunya dengan pelukan. Mingyu memang paling suka jika sudah harus bermanja manjaan dengan ibunya dan dia suka bermanja manja dengan siapapun, asal kalian tahu saja.

"Aku janji tidak akan mengulanginya, bu."

"Astaga. Sebentar jangan bergerak."

"Ya?" Mingyu bingung. Dengan jempolnya yang agak bantet, Ibunya segera mengusap jejak susu diatas bibir Mingyu lalu menjilatnya.

"Apa kamu mau jika bekas susu itu terus menempel disitu?

Mingyu menggeleng

"Apa kamu mau jika bekas susu itu dikira kumismu yang ubanan? Seperti kakek depan rumah?"

Mingyu menggeleng

"Apa kamu mau jika ada seorang gadis yang membersihkannya untukmu?"

Mingyu menggeleng

"Bahkan jika itu dengan bibirnya?"

Mingyu menggeleng, lalu melotot dengan wajah merah padam.

"Apaan sih, bu! Aku sekolah buat cari ilmu bukan buat mencari seorang gadis."

Tangan bersedekap di dada, bibir sedikit mengerucut, dan memalingkan wajah dari sang ibu, itu lah cara merajuk ala Kim Mingyu

"Aaaaah, ibu hanya bercanda. Lagipula bukankah anak ibu yang tampan ini hanya tinggal menunjuk gadis yang ia mau setelah waktunya tiba nanti?"

"Ya, itu menurut ibu"

Lihat, Mingyu tidak se-rempong yang kalian pikirkan. Dia hanya, _eum_ , memperhatikan detil mungkin. Tapi melihat dari posisinya sebagai anak tengah, badannya yang lumayan bongsor, dan perubahan _puberty hits_ pada bagian wajah, agaknya, kita harus berpikir dua kali apa makna 'memperhatikan detil' itu. Bisa jadi, Mingyu itu terlalu memperhatikan detil yang bahkan nggak penting penting sekali.

 _Well_ , itu baru seberapa fakta kecil tentang Mingyu. Kalian tidak akan tau lebih banyak tentang Mingyu jika hanya berdasarkan dari satu sudut pandang. Okey, kita mulai.

.

.

.

.

.

 ** _Taehyung Point of View._**

 _Well, aku Kim Taehyung. Aku kakak Mingyu. Ekhem, sebenarnya tidak secara harfiah aku mendapat gelar sebagai kakak kandungnya, aku ini hanya kakak sepupunya. Jika Mingyu telah kehilangan ayahnya, maka aku lebih tidak beruntung karena aku sudah tidak mempunyai ayah dan ibu. Well, agak memilukan jika aku mengulang cerita itu dan Mingyu mendengar, bisa bisa dia nangis kejer abis itu._

 _Ayah dan ibuku berserta kedua orang tuanya Mingyu waktu itu tengah berada dalam perjalanan plesir dengan kapal pesiar karena mendapat penghargaan karyawan terbaik dari perusahaannya. Aku dan Mingyu ditinggal di rumah, waktu itu Minseo belum lahir dan masih 6 Bulan dalam kandungan ibunya Mingyu. Aku tidak tau persis bagaimana ceritanya karena yang ku tau, hanya bibi Jung, ibunya Mingyu, yang selamat karena Tuan Kim mengorbankan nyawa demi dirinya dan si calon adiknya Mingyu. Pasca kejadian itu, ibunya Mingyu sedikit mengalami guncangan jiwa dan perlu dirawat beberapa minggu bersama seorang psikiater pribadi, dan kalian jangan pernah berani mengatakan jika bibi Jung itu idiot atau Mingyu tidak akan segan untuk menjambak dan menggigit daun telingamu. Beliau hanya sedikit linglung jika didera kepanikan. Kalau kata Mingyu, itu efek jangka panjang dari pengobatannya dulu. Dan hingga saat ini, bibi Jung hanya menceritakan sedikit tentang tragedi menyedihkan itu. Ya, aku juga tidak berani bertanya lebih. Well, aku yakin jika Tuhan mempunyai rencana yang lebih indah dari perkiraan ciptaannya._

 _Mingyu itu, mewarisi gen visual almarhum ayahnya. Perawakan almarhum ayahnya yang berasal dari Indonesia benar benar membuat Mingyu berbeda dari kebanyakan orang berwajah oriental di negeri ginseng ini. Tinggi, berkulit agak gelap, dia bergigi taring, dan wajahnya yang tampan. Maklum, anak pertama laki laki pasti memang mirip ayahnya. Namun, bibi Jung berhasil mewariskan sifat dan tabiatnya pada Mingyu, seratus persen aku yakin. Pribadi bibi Jung yang ceria, murah senyum, ceplas ceplos, lembut dan suka membantu orang, itu semua adalah pantulan dari sikap Mingyu yang ku kenal._

 _Pagi ini, aku ditugaskan oleh bibi Jung untuk mengantar dua kakak beradik itu menuju sekolah barunya. Jika Mingyu baru masuk Sekolah Menengah Atas, maka Minseo juga baru masuk Sekolah menengah Pertama. Tadinya, Mingyu terus meminta dan merengek padaku supaya aku ikut melihatnya masuk SMA di hari pertama._

 _Aku ingat ketika itu..._

 ** _Waktu lagi bikin persiapan buat masa orientasi hari pertama._**

 _"Kak, name tagnya harus berwarna hijau stabilo, bukan hijau lumut."_

 _Satu kesalahan, okey._

 ** _Waktu lagi bikin persiapan masa orientasi untuk hari kedua._**

 _"Kak, seharusnya topi kerucutnya ada lingkarannya. Itu loh, kayak cuping petani."_

 _Kesalahan kedua, well._

 ** _Waktu belanja bulanan bareng Minseo._**

 _"Kak, seharusnya permen chacha nya yang isi cokelat. Aku nggak suka kacang."_

 _Kesalahan ke empat puluh delapan..._

 ** _Ketika Mingyu mulai nyeleneh dengan pilihannya..._**

 _"Kak, aku mau beli sampul pikachu buat buku tulisku boleh nggak?"_

 _"Nggak boleh! Kamu itu udah dewasa. Pikachu? Yang bener aja. Harusnya Robocar poli."_

 _"Ih, nggak mau ah. Nanti aku ketuker sama Minguk gimana? Masa aku balik lagi ke playgroud sih? Yaudah beli sampul coklat aja."_

 _Dan yang ini, kesalahanku yang entah ke sekian kalinya. Salah memberi pilihan robocar poli, harusnya ia beli saja sampul barbie and the diamond casteel. Biar jadi pinky boy sekalian_

 _….._

 _"KAK! NANTI IKUT TEMENIN AKU YA TERUS LIAT AKU BERDIRI DIMANA PAS UPACARA PENERIMAAN SISWA BARU."_

 ** _What the..._**

 _Itu Mingyu yang berteriak dari dalam kamar mandi tadi pagi. Untungnya Minseo tidak jadi menyemburkan susu dari hidungnya, Minseo cuman keselek sereal buah._

 _"Mingyu sayang, kasian nanti Taehyung bisa telat kuliah kalo dia nganterin kamu sampe masuk ke sekolah."_

 _Untungnya ada bibi Jung, kalau Mingyu sampe mengeluarkan jurus aegyo andalannya, mana ada yang bisa menolak. Bukan, bukannya aku senang jika Mingyu melakukan hal imut, aku hanya tidak tega jika anak itu mengorbankan harga diri dan wajahnya yang terlalu visual hanya untuk merayu seseorang dengan aegyo._

 _Itu hanya hal hal kecil yang bisa ku jabarkan tentang laki laki bongsor bernama Mingyu itu. Sekarang, waktunya—_

"KAK TAEHYUNG ITU ADA PENJUAL BALON! MINGGIR DULU!"

.

.

.

"Abang, kenapa balon ini bisa terbang? Kok kalo aku tiup pake mulut, balonnya nggak mau terbang sih?"

Jangan tanya itu pertanyaan dari siapa.

"Mulutmu itu penuh kuman, balonnya jadi mati rasa sama kamu, nggak mau terbang jadinya."

"Ah masa sih?"

Si abang tukang balon malah cengar cengir sambil menyiapkan satu balon lagi buat Minseo. Sedangkan Mingyu? Ia sibuk mengecek nafasnya dan terus menatap balon pink itu dengan tatapan bingung.

"Semuanya jadi sepuluh ribu won."

"Ah, mahal amat sih bang. Mentang mentang tahun ajaran baru." Aku ngedumel sambil merogoh dompet, mengeluarkan selembar uang sepuluh ribuan lalu menyershkannya pada si abang abang tadi.

"Sekarang apa apa mahal dek, harga daging aja udah kayak harga emas. Dan buat dek bongsor ini—"

"Ya, saya?"

"—Balon ini bisa terbang gara gara ada gas heliumnya. Tau gas helium kan?"

Mingyu menggeleng geleng lucu sebagai jawaban. Duh, polos apa bego sih ini anak?

"Kamu itu nggak kekinian masa gatau helium sih. Lagi ngetren sekarang ngomong lucu setelah ngehirup gas helium di internet."

Waw, salah gaul nih abang abangnya.

"Dan _for your information_ aja ya, gas helium punya massa yang lebih ringan dari oksigen makanya balon itu bisa terbang."

Mampus, kayaknya abang abang ini sarjana kimia deh. Boro boro aku tahu begituan, ngehapalin nama alkana, alkuna, sama alkena aja masih suka ketuker. Tuhan memang adil, bro.

"Benarkah? Wah." Itu Minseo ikutan nyahut dari dalam mobil.

"Yaudah, makasih banyak ya bang atas infonya."

"Makasih juga udah mau beli balon saya ya, dek. Sukses hari pertama masa orientasinya."

 _Well_ , Mingyu dengan rasa penasarannya yang sudah terobati kini siap meluncur menuju SMU Hanlim. Oh, tidak lupa mampir dulu ke sekolah Minseo di SMP Hongdae.

.

.

.

Clingak clinguk, kayak orang bener. Pada akhirnya, Mingyu malah nggak beranjak sama sekali dari tempat dia berdiri sekarang. Tepatnya, di depan mobilku. Haduh...

.

.

.

"Adek ini, beneran murid baru?"

"Iya pak, memang kenapa?"

"Nggak kok. Cuman nggak nyangka aja."

 _Well_ , bapak berseragam aparat keamanan itu kembali memonitor layar _cctv_ di depannya. Agak _speechless_ juga Mingyu dikira udah senior disini.

Jam dinding di pos satpam itu menunjukkan pukul setengah delapan. Kalian bisa tebak sendiri bagaimana awalnya Mingyu yang memintaku untuk berangkat jam setengah delapan kini malah sudah _stay_ di sekolah jam setengah delapan. Pak satpamnya juga mungkin baru sampai disini, kali.

Aku dikacangin, pak satpamnya asik ngopi sambil nonton sinetron pagi, lalu ada Mingyu yang masih asik memencet ponsel pintarnya sambil duduk duduk, haduh...

Omong omong, setelah mengantar Minseo, pada akhirnya aku tidak tega jika harus meninggalkan Mingyu yang kelewat polos ini sendirian di tempat asing kayak sekarang. Harusnya ia sudah bisa kumpul sama teman barunya. Mungkin jika tadi aku langsung pergi, pasti Mingyu tetap akan berdiri di titik yang sama hingga ada banyak murid yang berdatangan. Untungnya, dosenku selalu memberi jam kuliah siang.

Itu semua kan 'seharusnya'. Nyatanya, hanya ada beberapa bansur dan murid senior yang baru datang untuk menyiapkan upacara kelulusan.

Hening... hening...

"Myungho! Katanya mau berangkat jam setengah delapan?"

"..."

"Oh, oke. Jangan lama lama di jalan ya! Beli balon jangan lupa."

"..."

"Kalo ada balon warna polkadot, beli aja. Kalo nggak ada beli warna biru cerah, cocok sama mood kamu pagi ini."

Dari percakapan telponnya, aku yakin jika teman Mingyu yang bernama Myungho itu sama polosnya dengan Mingyu. Atau bahkan...

Ah, kenapa anak jaman sekarang pada telat dewasanya sih? Miris.

.

.

.

.

"Udah kak Taehyung pulang aja, lagian udah ada Myungho, nanti kak Taehyung telat kuliah."

"Dih, ngusir. Lagian siapa juga yang mau nganter kamu sampe ke dalem? Kayak anak playground aja."

Mingyu cuman cengar cengir...

 ** _Well, selamat menikmati hari pertama di sekolah barumu, Kim Mingyu!_**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 **TO BE CONTINUED**

 **A/N: Merasa kurang panjang? Sama gua juga :") tapi buat ini bikin penasaran aja kok, nanti di next chapter janji lebih panjang. Ohiya, kemaren ada yang ngasih saran gimana kalo prefiks gua-lu itu diganti karena settingnya bukan lagi di cipete :") gua aja gatau cipete dimana itu wkwkwk. Well, gini, gua menggunakan prefiks gua-lu itu biar dirasa lebih khas aja, dan dari awal gua udah nulis kalo wonwoo itu labil prefiks, nanti gua bikin 'kenapa wonwoo suka labil prefiks' tapi gua ga bakal menjelaskannya di sini.**

 **Well, fanfict bobrok ini mendapat NOTICE DARI MATO SAN SENPAI-NIM! UWAAAAH GUA SENENG BANGET :") MATO SAN SENPAI DIAJAK MAIN MBAK VALAK YA SAMPE MAU BACA FANFICT BOBROK INI? KU SANGAT TERHANYUT :")**

 **Ya namanya juga fanfict bobrok, banyak kekurangan, banyak butuh kritikan, banyak apalah apalah. Tapi sebelumnya, makasih banyak buat respon positifnya yang kalian tulis di kotak review. Sangat membantu proses pengetikannya. Dan maafin juga yang lagi nunggu fanfict AN ACCIDENT bcs gua lagi mentok buat ngerjain itu. Udah ga ada inspirasi bcs gua udah lama ga nginjek sekolah /berasa tua/**

 **AS ALWAYS, PARDON FOR ANY TYPOS BCS IT IS NON BETA FANFICT. AT LAST, MIND TO REVIEW, FAV AND FOLLOW?**

 ** _SINCERELY_**

 ** _NAN GWISHIN KKUM KKOTTO :* /AEGYO/_**

 ** _ALHAM BASKORO_**


	3. BERTEMU TIM DISIPLIN KHUSUS

Apa yang kalian pikirkan jika mendengar kata 'Sekolah baru'? Kita semua pasti pernah merasakannya, benar? Dari awal kita masuk sekolah dasar, mulai dari sini kita harus menjalani yang namanya wajib belajar sembilan tahun. Belum lagi ditambah masa SMA 3 tahun, itu artinya kita harus sekolah 12 tahun.

 _'Kok ngenes ya, kita harus menghabiskan sisa hidup ini cuma buat sekolah.' -Kim Mingyu, 15 Tahun. Hobi nonton bokep._

Dimana lagi kita mendapat pengalaman diomelin guru killer, terlambat masuk lalu lompat pagar, ditikung temen sendiri, bolos pelajaran cuma buat nongkrong di rental PS, atau bahkan merasakan sensasi cinta pertama kita selain di sekolah? Ya, walaupun sekolah itu banyak manfaatnya, tapi ada banyak hal yang bikin sekolah terlihat mengerikan. Misalnya, uang jajan yang pas-pasan, terlalu banyak pr yang dikerjain di sekolah, dijemur pas upacara bendera tiap hari senin, guru _killer_ yang hobinya patroli kantin kalau jam pelajaran, atau mungkin, kakak kelas songong yang sok berkuasa di sekolah.

Kalau dipikirin yang nggak enaknya tentang sekolah, masa masa 12 tahun itu bakalan lama banget kita lalui, terlihat menyedihkan malah. 12 tahun itu bukan waktu yang sebentar, tapi 12 tahun itu akan terasa sangat sebentar ketika hari kelulusan tiba nanti.

Mingyu awalnya sedikit _nervous_ buat masuk ke sekolah ini. SMA Hanlim itu terkenal dengan siswanya yang serba ada. Ada nilai bagus bisa masuk, ada yang ber-mobil bisa masuk, ada anak pengusaha bisa masuk, ada anak olimpiade bisa masuk, juga kadang ada uang abang disayang nggak ada uang abang ditendang. _Well_ , katakanlah Mingyu itu super beruntung bisa masuk kesini. Walaupun nilainya nggak bagus bagus amat, tapi buktinya, situs laman pendaftaran SMA Hanlim masih menyematkan namanya di nomer urut 3 paling akhir. Beruntung karena di luar sana ada banyak siswa cerdas yang enggan memilih SMA Hanlim, nama Mingyu masih terselamatkan hingga akhir pendaftaran ditutup.

Mingyu masih tidak percaya jika dirinya tengah berada _dikerumunan orang orang terpilih, terbaik, dan beruntung yang punya kesempatan untuk menimba ilmu di SMA Hanlim_. Ngomong ngomong, Mingyu mengutip kata kata itu dari pidato singkat sang kepala sekolah.

Bersama 350 siswa lainnya, disini Mingyu berdiri. Menantikan hari esok yang penuh kejutan setelah pelepasan balon warna warni ke udara. Katanya sih, cuma untuk formalitas biar harapan dan do'a yang kita harapkan bisa cepet nyampe ke langit. _How stupid_.

"Berhubung kakak kelas kalian sudah menginvestasikan segalanya untuk rencana masa orientasi ini, maka tahun ini para guru dan _staff_ hanya _monitoring_ jalannya acara. Sepenuhnya kegiatan dan aktivitas menyangkut masa orientasi, saya serahkan kepada osis dan rekan rekan. Saya akhiri sampai disini, dan dengan pelepasan balon tadi, saya nyatakan bahwa masa orientasi siswa baru SMA Hanlim, dimulai." Bapak bapak tua berjas necis itu lantas turun dari podium dan digantikan dengan seorang anak laki laki bewajah cerah.

"Perkenalkan, saya Jung Hoseok dari kelas 12 IS 2, ketua osis yang nggak lama lagi bakal lengser. Tanpa membuang waktu lagi, kepada para kakak pendamping tolong adek adeknya dituntun buat memasuki ruang kelas masing masing." Titah sang ketua osis sambil cengar cengir ngeliatin para anteknya yang mulai ribet dengan dede gemesnya.

 _'Kayaknya, itu Senyuman nggak pernah luntur deh. Apa emang mukanya selalu cerah begitu, ya?' - Seo Myungho, 15 tahun. Temen seperjuangannya Mingyu._

Dan, masa masa indah membuat kenangan pun dimulai.

.

.

.

 **Suspect pertama.**

 **Nama : Kim Mingyu**

 **Tempat & Tanggal Lahir : Gyeongsang 6 April 1997**

 **Sekolah asal : SMP Hongdae**

 **Hobi : nonton bokep, baca webtoon bokep entah itu itu yang lurus ataupun belok, download musik gratisan, main kartu uno bareng Minseo, travelling pake sepeda keliling komplek.**

 **MaFa & MiFa : apa aja dimakan kecuali jus alpukat & apa aja diminum kecuali mie goreng.**

 **Kalimat motivasi : 'Cukup biji burungnya kak Taehyung yang ada dua, muka jangan'**

 **Deskripsi pendek : Udah kece dari lahir, ya beginilah udah takdir. Sekali** ** _duggy_** **, lagsung mahir. Bukan sulap, bukan sihir.**

Laki laki dengan _name tag_ 'Kim So Jung' itu mengeryit heran melihat kertas biodata yang dikumpulkan Mingyu, sedangkan si empunya malah sibuk main ayam-ayaman sama temen sebangkunya.

"Yang namanya Kim Mingyu?"

"Saya!" Merasa dipanggil, Mingyu pun nengok ke depan.

"Kata kata motivasinya dapet darimana?"

"Dari kakak saya."

"Hmm. Boleh juga."

Di kelasnya Mingyu, kebagian sepasang kakak pendamping. Yang satu cewek cantik pake banget dan yang satunya cowok rada eksentrik gitu giginya kalau ketawa.

"Adek adek semuanya tolong perhatiannya ya."

Seketika kelas jadi tenang pas si kakak kelas cewek ini ngomong di depan.

"Nah, abis itu kak Jiwon ini bakal ngasih tau kalian apa aja dua haru kedepan." Si kakak cewek ini nunjuk cowok eksentrik yang daritadi duduk disampingnya.

"Eh, kenapa lu ngasih tau nama gua sih?" Bisik Jiwon ke cewek tadi.

"Emang kenapa?" Cewek ini malah balik nanya.

"Terus kenapa kita harus tukeran _name tag_ kalau gitu, bego."

"Oh iya ya…" Si cewek cengar cengir, para dede gemes bingung, dan akhirnya waktunya terbuang sia sia buat ngedengerin dua kakak kelas itu bisik bisik yang bahkan kedengeran seisi kelas.

"Oke, kalau gitu. Perkenalkan nama saya Kim Ji Won. Karena saya –ekhem lahir di Virginia, saya punya dua nama. Kalian bisa panggil saya Jiwon atau Bobby."

Jiwon gantian buat ngomong di depan. "Dan yang otaknya rada rusak itu namanya Kim So Jung—"

Sojung dadah dadah cantik dari bangkunya. Itu cewe terima aja dibilang otaknya rusak.

"—Saya disini akan menjelaskan beberapa kegiatan yang akan kalian lakukan dua hari ke depan."

"Pertama dan yang paling penting, kalian pasti pernah denger kan kalau peraturan pertama itu kakak kelas selalu benar. Peraturan kedua, kalau kakak kelas salah, balik lagi ke peraturan pertama,"

"Ketiga, kalian akan menghadapi sekelompok kakak kelas yang sudah dibentuk khusus oleh tim kerja osis. Sekelompok orang yang menamainya dengan Tim Disiplin Khusus atau disingkat TDK. Kalau kalian nggak mau berurusan sama TDK, mending jangan berbuat salah dan jangan sampe TDK yang mencari cari kesalahan kalian,"

"Ke empat, yang penyakitan harap kasih tau tim PMR nanti. Kita ga bertanggung jawab atas kesehatan kalian yang terganggu kalau TDK ngomelin kalian." Tutur Jiwon apa adanya namun sedikit nyelekit.

"Dan terakhir, kalian bebas menggunakan ponsel di kelas, selama ada saya dan Sojung. Jika TDK masuk ke kelas, kita berdua memberikan kebaikan bagi yang mau mengumpulkan ponselnya pada kita."

Semua peserta mengangguk paham, tapi cuma Myungho yang bingung.

"Mingyu, maksudnya yang terakhir itu apa sih?"

"Kak Jiwon sama kak Sojung membuka jasa ngumpetin ponsel biar nggak ketauan."

"Ooohhh..."

.

.

.

 _"Eh, Jeon. Liat deh, yang tinggi itu lumayan tuh!"_

 _"Yang mana?"_

 _"Yang name tagnya warna hijau stabilo."_

 _"Dari kelas 10.4 tadi juga pake hijau stabilo semua."_

 _"Iya, yang paling tinggi dari kelas 10.4"_

 _"Oh, yang rada keling itu. Boleh boleh deh, ya sedikit meleset dari tipe ideal gua lah, Jun."_

 _Anak laki laki berwajah emo itu memfokuskan pandangan pada sang target. Kelopak matanya semakin menyipit seolah ia memikirkan sesuatu._

 _"Taruhan, dia belok apa nggak?"_

 _"Lu deketin aja dulu, siapa tau bener jadi."_

 _'Kita lihat, Dek Kim Mingyu, apa lu bener belok atau gua harus berjuang buat ngebelokin lu._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 **Suspect kedua.**

 **Nama : Seo Myungho**

 **Tempat & Tanggal Lahir : Anshan, 7 November 1997**

 **Sekolah asal : Sama kayak Mingyu**

 **Hobi : makan, tidur, main tamiya, karaoke di mall, baca fanfiction BL.**

 **MaFa & MiFa : Makan sama Minuman di warung makan sederhana**

 **Kalimat motivasi : Hidup ini sederhana**

 **Deskripsi pendek : Saya orang yang sederhana.**

"Yang namanya Seo Myungho, maju kedepan."

Untuk mengisi waktu sambil menunggu sesi acara yang lain masuk, Jiwon dan Sojung berinisiatif untuk membuat permainan dengan hadiah yang disiapkan panitia. Kalau nggak ada hadiahnya, mana mungkin Myungho sama Mingyu mau repot repot maju ke depan.

"Wah, ternyata kalian temen satu sekolah ya dulu?" Tanya Sojung basa basi sambil membaca kedua biodata laki laki beda tinggi badan di depan.

"Oke, permainan ini gampang. Jika kalian bisa menebak semua kata yang ada di papan tulis dalam 15 menit, kita kasih hadiah. Kalau nggak bisa, kita kasih hukuman." Kata Jiwon. Mukanya Mingyu sama Myungho udah ketar ketir kayak nahan pipis. Jadi permainannya itu mewajibkan salah satu pemain untuk duduk membelakangi papan tulis dengan pemain lain yang memberi petunjuk.

"Hukumannya, ngegombalin salah satu TDK yang nanti masuk ke kelas, setuju?" Tanya Sojung final.

"SETUJU!" Koor seisi kelas.

 **Kata pertama : Melon**

"Oke, mulai!"

Mingyu yang pertama menebak.

"Nama hewan?"

"Tidak!"

"Nama orang?"

"Tidak!"

"Nama buah?"

"YAAA!"

"Buahnya besar?"

"YAAAA!" Myungho mulai nggak nyantai.

"Buah... BUAH TANGAN?"

"BISA JADI YA BISA JADI TIDAK!" Myungho mulai ngelantur, Mingyu makin panik.

"Cewek suka?"

"TIDAAAK!"

"Cowok suka?!"

"YAAAAA YAAA!"

"BUAH DADA!" Mingyu nyolot, Myungho makin gerah, eh sekelas ketawa semua.

"BUKAAAAAN BEGO!" Urat lehernya Myungho mulai keluar. Bayang bayang wajah para TDK yang suram pun berterbangan di pikirannya.

"Emmm.. MELON?!"

"YAAAA!" Ketegangan Myungho dan Mingyu pun sedikit berkurang. Masih ada dua kata lagi yang harus mereka tebak dan sekarang gantian giliran Myungho yang nebak.

 **Kata kedua : Valak**

Mingyu melotot ngeliat kata yang ditulis sama Jiwon. Pasalnya, dia nggak tau apa itu 'Valak' dan Jiwon udah siap ngasih aba aba.

"Oke, mulai!"

"Nama buah?"

"Bisa jadi."

"Nama orang?"

"Bisa jadi"

"Nama makanan?"

"Bisa jadi."

Mampus, Myungho bingung semuanya bisa jadi.

"Buahnya kecil?"

"Enggg... IYA! Kali..."

"Orangnya artis?"

"YAAAA... gatau sih" Mingyu mencicit diakhir kalimatnya. _Ugh_ , untung Myungho nggak denger.

"Makanannya berkuah?"

"YAAA!"

"MAKANAN MANIS BERKUAH PAKE NAMA BUAH?" Ini murni inisiatif Myungho.

"YAAAA YAAAA!" Muka Mingyu udah merah gara gara panik.

"ADA BIJINYA?"

"YAAA!"

"BIJI SALAK?"

"BUKAAAN!"

"KOLAK?"

"BUKAAN!"

Sekelas ngakak, kalau kayak gini kapan ketemunya.

"NAMA SETAN?"

"BISA JADI!"

" _PASS PASS_!"

Jiwon dan Sojung yang lagi sibuk ngetawain komuknya Mingyu sama Myungho di depan tiba tiba kecewa. Apa tebakannya terlalu susah ya?

"Yah, padahal sedikit lagi." Jiwon pura pura sedih sambil ngehapus papan tulis. Waktu tersisa 8 menit lagi.

"Kalau Valak mah aku tau, itu setan _The Contouring 2_. Tapi kenapa tadi malah nyasar ke nama makanan segala?" Jerit Myungho nggak terima.

"Kalau kamu tau kenapa nggak kamu lanjutin?!" Mingyu nyolot nggak mau kalah.

"Udah jangan berantem aja kayak kucing mau kawin. Masih ada waktu buat kalian." Sojung nimbrung setelah selesai nulis kata berikutnya. Kali ini Mingyu lagi yang kebagian nebak.

 **Kata ketiga : Julia Pereus**

"Oke, kita mulai!"

"Nama hewan?"

"Tidak."

"Nama orang?"

"YAAA."

"Cewek?"

"YAAAA!"

"BEMPERNYA GEDE?" Sekelas hebring semua gara gara Mingyu gerah kalau udah menyangkut hal hal ambigu. Di depan, Sojung udah ngakak maksimal, giginya Jiwon balapan sama bibir, Myungho panas dingin, eh Mingyu malah makin semangat. Tolong itu perut rasanya kayak dikocok kocok.

"IYAAAA IYAAA BISA JADI!"

"HYORIN SISTAR?"

"BUKAAAAN!"

"MARIA OZAWA?"

"BUKAAN!"

"SUKA MAIN DUO?"

Mampus Mingyu ambigu, Myungho mana ngerti yang begituan.

"TIDAAAAAKKK!"

"OH! TRIO?"

"YAAA! YAAA!"

Nah, kalau ini lain cerita, Myungho paham betul.

"TRIO CEPIRIT BUKAN?"

"YAAAA!" Myungho mulai berontak di kursi.

"KALAU SIANG OTAKNYA NGEREUS?"

"YAA!"

"KALAU MALEM SUKA DIPEREUS?" Mingyu makin ambigu, seisi kelas udah tewas gara gara ngakak. Belum lagi Mingyu nebaknya begitu, duh makin gerah suasananya.

"JULIA PEREUS?!" Jerit Mingyu final sambil lompat lompat histeris dari bangkunya.

Setelah lama dikocok akhirnya keluar semua kan tuh. Apanya yang dikocok? Perutnya lah. Kalian kadang ngerasain kan gimana sakitnya perut ketawa ngakak sampe ngejungkang? Efeknya ada yang lagi sekedar minum buat membasahi gigi yang kering, ada yang bengek, bahkan tadi sempet ada yang ijin ke kamar mandi cuman buat ngeluarin isi perutnya. Aduh kasian, abis itu dia pasti ga ikut kelas berikutnya.

"YAA! WAKTU KALIAN SUDAH HABIS! TEPUK TANGAN BUAT MYUNGHO SAMA MINGYU KARENA MEREKA DAPET KEHORMATAN TERTINGGI BUAT NGEGOMBALIN KAKAK TDK!"

Tepuk tangan hebring mengiringi Myungho sama Mingyu lagi langsung balik ke mejanya. Myungho harusnya tau kalau bakal begini jadinya, dia udah temenan lama sama Mingyu dan selalu dapet sial kalau lagi main game. Dan anehnya, Myungho pasrah aja kalau disuruh main bareng Mingyu.

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _Myungho Point of View._**

 _Ni hao!_ Kalian udah kenal aku kan? Jadi nggak usah repot repot kenalan. Sebut aja aku ini _partner in crime_ nya Kim Mingyu. Aku udah kenal Mingyu udah sejak ayah pindah tugas ke Seoul, tepatnya 5 tahun yang lalu. Pertama kali ketemu Mingyu, kesan pertamanya biasa aja. Waktu itu, Mingyu yang kemana mana rambutnya selalu klimis, dengan polosnya ngajak aku main ke rumah karena disuruh ibunya. Udah lama juga sih itu pas kelas 5 SD. Oh iya, aku juga deket sama bocah bambu itu karena memang Mingyu bukan tipikal orang yang gampang beradaptasi. Bisa dibilang, Mingyu nggak punya temen lain dan hanya aku yang dekat sama Mingyu. Cuma di depanku dia bisa sesenggukan pas lagi cerita tentang almarhum ayahnya. Mingyu juga pernah bilang kalau dia nggak mau keliatan lemah di depan anggota keluarganya karena dia merasa tanggung jawab besar diwariskan sang ayah pada dirinya.

Gini, kadang menjadi orang yang paling deket sama Mingyu itu bisa dibilang random. Bisa jadi paling beruntung, bisa jadi nggak sama sekali. Tergantung kondisi juga sih sebenernya. Walaupun _puberty hits_ merombak semua susunan tubuh Mingyu dengan baik, tapi sifatnya sama sekali nggak tersentuh _puberty hits_. Bahasa gampangnya sih, _walaupun ganteng tapi kadang somplak._

"Myungho, nanti pulang sekolah kita ngapain ya? Harusnya _fanfict_ _My Dearest Santa_ ada lanjutannya sekarang." Bisik Mingyu sambil ngutak ngatik ponselnya. Bener juga sih nanti pasti bakalan gabut pas pulang sekolah. Eh tapi kayaknya aku inget sesuatu deh.

"Bukannya nanti bakal dikasih tugas sama TDK dikerjain di rumah ya?"

"Eh, masa?"

 **Pertama, Mingyu itu gampang lupa sama hal hal kecil.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Tok tok tok...

Tiba tiba hening... air muka kak Jiwon sama kak Sojung jadi random. Nggak lama, pintu geser itu kebuka, lalu ada kepala kakak dari panitia PMR menyembul.

"Permisi kak, kita mau masuk sesi demo ekstrakulikuler."

"Oh iya silahkan kak masuk." Sambut Kak Jiwon sama kak Sojung kompakan. Seisi kelas jadi penasaran soalnya ini ekstrakulikuler pertama yang masuk ke kelas kita.

Kakak laki laki bertopi merah itu pun masuk disusul beberapa rekan rekannya. Yang menarik, ada kakak kelas yang kembar dan ada lagi yang topinya beda sendiri; yang topi merah tapi bordiran lambangnya beda. Kalau aku tebak sih, dia ketua PMR kayaknya. Orangnya tinggi, Gayanya berwibawa, dan yang paling aku notice itu, mukanya galak. Mukanya ganteng sih tapi jutek gitu, atau mungkin itu efek dari kelopak matanya yang kelewat tajam?

"Selamat pagi semuanya,"

Kakak yang bertopi merah tadi buka suara. Duh, tampang boleh galak tapi senyumnya nggak nguatin. Apalagi suaranya yang serak serak becek.

"Pagi kaaaak!"

"Pagi pagi semangat kan?"

"Yaaa!"

"Sesuai prosedur yang ada, kami disini dilarang memperkenalkan diri selama masa orientasi. Mungkin kakak pendampingnya udah ngasih tau diawal."

"Belum tau kaaak!"

"Loh, jadi kakaknya belum ngasih tau adek adeknya?" Si ganteng tapi jutek itu ngelirik kak Jiwon sama kak Sojung yang udah nunduk nunduk ketakutan. Tunggu, kenapa harus ketakutan?

"Eum.. anu tadi Sojung lupa ngasih tau." Kata kak Jiwon sambil nyikut nyikut kak Sojung yang masih nggak berani ngangkat kepalanya.

"Yaudah nggak apa apa. Yang penting kami dari tim PMR tetap mengikuti prosedur yang ada,"

"Kami akan menyebutkan jabatan sebagai gantinya. Untuk bocoran, kalian nanti akan mencari kakak kelas buat dijadiin partner buat main _werewolf game_ di akhir masa orientasi."

"Woaah." Sayup sayup aku bisa denger bisikan terkesima dari penghuni kelas. Entah terkesima sama isi pidato atau sama kakak kelas gantengnya.

"Perkenalkan, saya ketua organisasi PMR di sekolah ini." Tuh kan bener! Dengan wajah ganteng kayak dia, udah cocok banget jadi ketua organisasi.

"Saya, wakil ketua bidang konsultasi dan obat obatan." Dilanjutkan perempuan berkuncir di sampingnya. Aku sempat milirik Mingyu, dia keliatan tertarik banget sama demo ekskulnya.

"Saya, sekertaris organisasi." Lanjut kakak laki laki bermata bulat.

"Saya, bendahara organisasi. Saya yang bertanggung jawab atas pembelian obat dan perlengkapan lainnya untuk klinik sekolah." Wah, kakak cantik berbehel itu keliatan bangga banget sama jabatannya.

"Saya petugas kesehatan 1 bidang logistik, dan kembaran saya ini, petugas kesehatan 2 bidang Humas." Kedua cewek kembar itu tersenyum manis lima jari kearah kami, dan pidato kembali diambil alih sama si ketua PMR ganteng itu.

Kakak ganteng itu mulai ngejelasin asal usul terbentuknya PMR di sekolah ini, bagaimana besarnya tanggung jawab anggota dalam mengemban tugas, hingga tugas masing masing anggota pas lagi bertugas. Kadang juga si kakak ganteng itu ngelawak ala _stand up comedy_ , luntur sudah _image_ awalnya _'sebagai ketua ekskul sangar yang hobinya nyuruh nyuruh'_. Aduh, makin banyak aja nanti yang terpesona sama dia.

"Kita berdua bertugas kalau lagi upacara senin atau hari besar lainnya. Kita yang ngejagain kalian biar nggak pingsan kepanasan di lapangan." Coba tebak siapa yang ngomong?

"Kak, kalau pingsan gara gara nggak kuat liat masa depan aku yang terlalu cerah bisa diobatin nggak?" Coba tebak siapa yang dengan percaya dirinya ngomong begitu.

 **Kedua, Mingyu itu malu maluin.**

.

.

.

.

"Habis ini, yang ngerasa nggak enak badan atau emang punya penyakit bawaan boleh ke ikut kita ke klinik sekolah."

"Pssssst, Gyu. Tawaran kakak ganteng itu boleh juga."

"APA? MYUNGHO JADI KAMU MAU IKUT KE KLINIK BIAR BISA NGELIATIN KAKAK GANTENG ITU?"

 **Ketiga, Mingyu itu nyebelin** ** _plus_** **biangnya bacot.**

.

.

.

.

Angin sepoi sepoi terus bertiup dari jendela, teriknya sinar matahari semakin menjadi jadi dan seorang Kim Mingyu enak enaknya molor ditengah suasana _random_ ini. Setelah kakak dari ekskul PMR tadi keluar, suasana kelas kembali jadi random. Kak Jiwon sama kak Sojung di depan keliatan sibuk ngomongin sesuatu, anak anak lain sibuk dengan urusannya masing masing, ada yang menyibukkan diri, Tapi ada satu anak yang menarik perhatianku. Anak laki laki dengan _backpack_ merah itu keliatan gelisah sambil terus memutar mutar ponselnya, dia juga menyapukan pandangan ke seluruh siswa. Sesekali anak laki laki itu menggigit kuku ibu jarinya sebelum akhirnya ia berdiri; mau ngomong sesuatu.

"Kak Jiwon, kak Sojung…."

Mendadak kak Sojung sama kak Jiwon menoleh _slow motion_ ala ala sinetron. Itu loh, pas ada suatu adegan yang bikin gregetan ditambah wajah pemainnya disorot satu satu dan ternyata malah bersambung.

"Bukannya kita harus ngumpulin ponsel ya, kak?"

.

.

.

.

SREEET… BRAAKK!

"Berdiri semua!"

Suaranya kayak bapak bapak, mukanya datar, nggak tinggi tinggi banget, tapi dia pake seragam TDK sama bawa pentungan; Orang itu yang tadi ngegebrak pintu sampe bikin Mingyu lompat dari tidurnya. Sesuai perintahnya, semua orang yang ada di kelas –termasuk kak Jiwon dan kak Sojung—berdiri. Tunggu, oh jadi ini makhluk yang namanya Tim Disiplin Khusus? Dari namanya sebagai 'tim' tapi kok isinya cuman tiga orang. Tiga tiganya laki laki tapi mukanya judes banget kayak cewek lagi datang bulan

" _Name Tag_ nya dipake dek, jangan diumpetin." Titah kakak ganteng ketua PMR itu sambil melangkah pelan ke belakang barisan bangku. Eh, tunggu dulu.. jadi dia…? Jadi, dia alesan kenapa tadi kak Jiwon sama kak Sojung itu ketakutan?

"Gimana sih nih kakak pendampingnya?" kali ini kakak bantet itu yang buka suara. Mukanya sih kayak _puppy_ , tapi kalo ditekuk gitu jadi serem banget, nggak _like_ aku tuh. Tulisan di _name tag_ nya sih 'Son Seungwan' tapi aku yakin bukan itu namanya.

"Tadi pas saya masuk ke kelas ini, kakak pendampingnya nggak ngasih tau prosedur awal masa orientasi." Kata si kakak ganteng ketua PMR. Aduh, ganteng ganteng orangnya cepu. Nggak _like_ aku tuh

Berkat kakak ganteng cepu tadi, Si kakak wajah teflon yang bawa pentungan itu jalan ke mejanya kak Jiwon sama kak Sojung, ngeliatin mereka dari bawah sampe atas, lalu mengetuk ngetuk pentungan di meja sebelum akhirnya—

BRAAKK..

–Mejanya digebrak pake pentungan. _Well_ , siapa yang nggak kaget coba lagi hening ketakutan gitu tiba tiba dia ngegebrak meja? Aku sempet ngeliat kakak bantet tadi juga kaget sambil latah tapi nggak bersuara; jaga image.

"Pantesan adek kelasnya nggak disipilin—"

"—Oh iya kakak TDK, coba periksa satu satu. Ada yang bawa ponsel pas masa orientasi kayaknya tuh!"

"Siap!" kakak bantet sama kakak ketua PMR-ganteng-cepu itu kompakan mengangguk.

 _'Dasar jongos, disuruh suruh mau aja'_

Sesi penggeledahan pun dimulai dari meja paling depan.

 _5 menit…_

 _10 menit.._

 _15 menit.._

 _._

 _._

 _._

"Coba buka tas kamu."

Giliran ransel aku yang diperiksa. Dari mulai baju seragam, kantong celana sampe paling ujung sepatu semuanya diperiksa. Tapi, bahagia juga sih bisa digrepe grepe sama kakak ganteng itu. **_Hehe, modus_**. Untungnya, ponselku dan semua ponsel milik penghuni kelas 10.4 udah aman di suatu tempat.

"IYUH! INI APAAN HAH?!" Mingyu melotot panik pas sebuah alat pencukur warna kuning diangkat tinggi tinggi sama kak bantet yang menggeledah isi tasnya.

" _ANU_ , ITU PUNYA ABANG SAYA KAK! KAKAK KALO GA PERCAYA TANYA AJA KAK TAEHYUNG. DOI MASIH JOMBLO JUGA LOH KAK! SAYA TELEPON ORANGNYA YA SEKARANG KAK?"

 **Keempat, Mingyu mendadak ceplas ceplos kalo lagi panik.**

"Eh Myungho, tadi kakak bantet itu nggak sengaja nyentuh punyaku. Kalo kamu udah disentuh mana aja? Aku jadi inget Pico, mukanya unyu—AAAW!"

Dan berikutnya Mingyu ditegur kakak muka teflon karena jeritannya.

 **Kelima, Mingyu itu otak bokep.**

.

.

.

.

Aku sih nggak terlalu kebawa perasaan Cuma gara gara dibentak bentak sama kakak kelas. Aku Cuma nangkep beberapa yang penting kayak misalnya tugas buat besok sama barang yang harus dibawa. Sisanya mah, mereka cuma mengomentari hal hal nggak penting seputar kedisiplinan atau kebersihan. TAPI….. Sekarang itu waktunya hukuman buat ngegombalin kakak TDK. Dan coba tebak? Aku kebagian ngegombalin kakak ganteng ketua PMR! Sekarang, dia udah berdiri di depanku.

"Mulai dari Seo Myungho dulu." Ujar kak Sojung sambil cengar cengir. Hih, tadi aja mukanya pucet kayak orang keabisan darah pas diomelin sama kakak muka teflon. Eh, ngomong ngomong, Mingyu kebagian buat ngegombalin dia loh!

"Kamu bisa apa buat ngegombalin saya?" Kedua tangan di dada, kepala dimiringin, tatapan mata ngeremehin dengan alisnya yang ngangkat sebelah, aduh sinis banget sih makhluk satu ini.

 _._

 _Dug dug… dug dug… dug dug..dug dug dug dug dug.._

 _._

 _'MAMPUS INI HARUS GIMANA?!'_

 _._

"A-Aku emang nggak bisa apa apa. Tapi a-aku yakin kok bisa bikin kakak bahagia kalo sama a-aku."

.

"CIYEEEEEEEEEEEEE! WIW WIW WIW."

.

 _Ya_ _Lord_ , untung kakaknya punya inisiatif duluan buat ngomong jadi aku bisa nyari ide dulu buat mikir. Duh, ngeliat Mingyu kok keliatannya santai banget ya, bahkan kakak muka teflon itu belum ngomong apa apa dari tadi.

.

"Eung, kakak tau nggak?"

.

"Tau apa?"

.

"Tau nggak bedanya kakak sama sekolahan?"

.

"Hmmm..?"

.

"Kalo disekolah kita nggak boleh terlambat, tapi nggak ada kata terlambat buat mencintaimu~"

.

 **Terakhir, selain nggak tau malu, Mingyu itu juga suka bikin malu.**

 **TO BE CONTINUED**

 **A/N: MAAF KALO GARING, MAAF KALO KURANG PANJANG, MAAF KALO MEANIE BELUM MUNCUL, MAAF KALO GA DETAIL PENGGAMBARANNYA SOALNYA KEJADIAN INI MURNI PENGALAMAN GUA SENDIRI PAS MOS. WELL, ITU TIGA TAHUN LALU. MAAF KALO SERBA KEKURANGAN MAAF YANG SEDALAM DALAMNYA KARENA TELAT UPDATE. GUA JUGA MASIH BINGUNG KENAPA GABISA NULIS FANFICT PAKE BAHASA INFORMAL & SUDUT PANDANG ORANG PERTAMA.**

 ** _WELL_** **, COBA TEBAK? GUA UDAH RESMI LULUS DARI MASA PUTIH ABU ABU COY! /GA NANYA/ DAN GUA BARU AJA DAPET BUKU TAHUNAN /YA TERUS?/**

 **GUA MENGIKUTI SARAN MATO-SAN SENPAI NIH YANG NARASINYA UDAH COBA DIPERPENDEK. TUNGGU, DIA BILANG LEBIH TUA GUA? TAPI KENAPA GUA MANGGIL DIA SENPAI YA? /MIKIR GANTENG BARENG MINGYU/ DAN KAYAKNYA MASIH ADA YANG NGGAK SUKA MINGYU JADI UKE YA? YAKIN KOK MINGYU NGGAK UKE UKE BANGET KALO UDAH NEXT CHAPTER CHAPTER CHAPTER CHAPTER SELANJUTNYA/? BTW UDAH BISA NEBAK DONG MINGYU NGEGOMBALIN SIAPA DAN MYUNGHO NGEGOMBALIN SIAPA? COBA KASIH TEBAKANNYA DI KOTAK REVIEW YANG BERUNTUNG TEBAKANNYA BENER GUA BIKININ FICLET DEH**

 **FORMATNYA: TEBAKANNYA, MINGYU X (…) SAMA MYUNGHO X (…..) REQUEST (SEVENTEEN OTP. CRACK ALLOWED) GENRE (….) (HAPPY/SAD) ENDING**

 **BY THE WAY, GUA MABOK KEGANTENGANNYA MINGYU DI KCON DAN ITU APA APAAN SWEET CONCEPT BUAT REPACKAGED? PLEDIS BENER BENER BUTUH UANG BUAT DEBUT PLEDIS GIRLZ**

 **AT LAST, MIND TO FAV, FOLLOW AND REVIEW?**

 ** _SINCERELY_**

 ** _NAN GWISHIN KKUM KKOTTO :* /AEGYO/_**

 ** _ALHAM BASKORO_**


End file.
